


Afterlife

by NotJustAGirlJustMe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Full of my feelings regarding episode 478, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJustAGirlJustMe/pseuds/NotJustAGirlJustMe
Summary: Naruto blinks against the sudden brightness, blonde lashes fluttering and casting long shadows over his cheeks in the low light. Sasuke studies his face critically for a moment but doesn't really know what he's looking for. Naruto's face is as smooth and unblemished as always.





	

_This morning_

_3:42am_

Sasuke bolts upright. His chest feels tight. The sudden movement startles Naruto awake too and he half sits up as well.

" 'S wrong, Sasuke?" he slurs sleepily, peering around at their dark bedroom.

Sasuke leans over and turns on the bedside lamp.

Naruto blinks against the sudden brightness, blonde lashes fluttering and casting long shadows over his cheeks in the low light. Sasuke studies his face critically for a moment but doesn't really know what he's looking for. Naruto's face is as smooth and unblemished as always.

"Nothing's wrong," he says at length. "Just a dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" Naruto offers but Sasuke can see his lover struggling to keep his eyes open so he declines. He doesn't really remember the dream anyway. There's just a lingering feeling of melancholy.

They both settle back down and Sasuke reaches over to turn off the light but Naruto stops him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looks at him questioningly.

"Sasuke, why are you crying?" he asks gently.

Sasuke touches his own cheek and finds that his left eye has indeed been leaking. He wonders how he didn't notice. "I don't know," he replies truthfully. "It's stopped now. Must have been during the dream."

He wipes at his cheek and then turns out the light. Naruto scoots closer to him and wraps an arm around Sasuke, sighing softly. " 'M sorry that whatever you were dreaming about made you cry," Naruto mutters into his shoulder. "You're okay now."

Sasuke closes his eyes. "I know. Thanks."

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I...love you too." The words feel more important than usual, whispered aloud in the dark. Naruto smiles faintly. Sasuke doesn't see it but he knows.

"G'night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Naruto."

They sleep peacefully after that, and sometime during the night, their hands intertwine. Sasuke's left with Naruto's right.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually wrote Naruto fanfiction. Is this how Naruto felt when he finally became Hokage? I hope you liked it. Maybe next I'll try to finally write one of the long stories that have been sitting around in my head for ages.


End file.
